


Son plus beau sourire

by Soffya



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 20:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21185627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: La chose que remarqua Naruto, la première fois qu'il vit Sakura, c'était son sourire.





	Son plus beau sourire

**Author's Note:**

> Voici un texte que j'avais écrit pour le Sakura Month 2018.
> 
> Disclaimer : _Naruto_ appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.__

La chose que remarqua Naruto, la première fois qu'il vit Sakura, c'était son sourire. Sakura sortait d'un magasin de bonbons accompagnée de sa mère et s'était mise à sourire lorsque cette dernière lui avait donné un sachet de bonbons. Naruto n'avait peut-être que six ans, mais jamais il n'avait vu un sourire aussi beau. Depuis ce jour, Naruto déambulait dans les rues de Konoha en espérant revoir ce sourire.

Plus tard, il découvrit que lui et Sakura allaient à l'académie. Alors, il avait décidé qu'il ferait tout pour la faire sourire. Il faisait des blagues et la complimentait sans arrêt. Malheureusement, tous ses efforts ne faisaient qu'agacer Sakura. Mais c'était trop tard pour lui, Naruto était tombé amoureux de Sakura. Son sourire était devenu comme une lumière qui l'empêchait de plonger dans les ténèbres.

Lorsque les équipes furent annoncées, c'était devenu le plus beau jour de la vie de Naruto. Il allait passer tout son temps avec Sakura et il savait que ses efforts allaient payer et qu'il la ferait sourire. Peut-être même qu'un jour, elle l'aimerait en retour. Au début tous ses efforts semblaient vain. Au lieu de la faire sourire, il l'énervait. Pire, elle préférait rester avec Sasuke. Mais au fil du temps, Sakura se rapprochait un peu plus de lui. 

Lorsque Sasuke avait quitté le village, les larmes de Sakura étaient insupportables pour Naruto. Alors malgré la peine qu'il ressentait à ce moment là, il lui promit de ramener Sasuke.

Après deux ans passé loin du village, Naruto remarqua que Sakura lui souriait plus. Et malgré les événements tragiques et la guerre qui suivirent, Naruto et Sakura se rapprochèrent de plus en plus, quitte à devenir inséparables.

La guerre était finie et le monde était enfin en paix. Il n'était pas rare pour Naruto et Sakura de se retrouver sur les hauteurs de Konoha. De là, ils pouvaient voir tout le village. C'était à cet endroit qu'ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois et qu'ils s'étaient dit 'je t'aime'. C'était à cet endroit que Naruto l'avait demandé en mariage et que Sakura lui avait annoncé qu'elle attendait leur premier enfant. C'était également à cet endroit qu'ils célébrèrent le fait que Naruto devienne Hokage. Et à chaque fois, Sakura souriait, un sourire spécial réservé rien que pour lui. Et pour Naruto, c'était son plus beau sourire.

_Fin___


End file.
